The invention relates to a partitioned drinking cup having an interior divided into two liquid-tight compartments from which liquids may be dispensed by two persons simultaneously without co-mingling.
In the past, various types of containers have been provided with dividing walls inside the interior of the container for various purposes. In a very early patent, U.S. Pat. No. 97,583, a drinking cup is divided into two compartments by a middle partition. This drinking cup is divided to contain two different ingredients which may be mixed together in the mouth when discharged from a common point from the cup. Other containers have been provided for purposes other than drinking such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,731,013 and 1,736,264 with divided compartments and lids. The first patent discloses a container for hypodermic injection ingredients wherein a flat circular disk covers the top of the container formed from a compressible rubber which is readily penetrated by a hypodermic needle. The second patent discloses a jar for containing different commodities in which a sealing compound is applied between the lid and the jar to seal the compartments.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,865 discloses a lid for a drinking cup having a tab which may be removed to provide an opening for a drinking straw.
Other patents of general interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,335,016 disclosing a divided capsule container, U.S. Pat. No. 1,184,549 disclosing a divided salt and pepper container, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,164,050 disclosing a divided pail.
The prior art has not provided a suitable drinking cup device having two compartments for containing different liquids so that the liquids may be simultaneously dispensed by two individuals and without co-mingling of the liquid.
Accordingly, an important object of the invention is to provide a partitioned drinking cup having two compartments for containing two liquids and a lid which fits over the compartments to contain the liquids without co-mingling upon being dispensed from the cup.
Another object of the invention is to provide a drinking cup having been partitioned into two compartments sealed by a removable lid having two straw openings for simultaneous dispensing of the liquids without co-mingling.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a drinking cup having two compartments for containing two liquids and a removable lid which seals the compartments and aligns plural straw openings in proper positions for dispensing from a respective compartment simultaneously.
Another object of the invention is to provide a drinking cup of a souvenir type in which two persons may simultaneously drink different liquids contained in individual compartments in the cup without co-mingling of the liquids wherein handles on the cups may each be engaged by the different persons while a removable lid includes means for sealing the compartments in a liquid-tight manner while orienting plural dispensing openings in the proper compartments for proper dispensing of the liquid by persons holding the handles.